The Saiyan Guardians
by Assassin Queen
Summary: A fourteen year old female Saiyan is under Frieza's reign. With Vegeta's help, she goes through life trying to find what it means to be a Saiyan Guardian and a ruthless warrior. When they head to Namek and meet the Z-fighters, she begins see the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine. Everything else is to who ever owns DBZ =) ENJOY!

**Chapter 1**

A young teenage girl was seen running through the compound on one of Frieza's base. "Come on. Come on. Where are you?" she said to herself as she ran past some guards. Her long black mane flowed behind her similar to the way her tail was. Her dark eyes darted left and right searching for her target. She carried a long silver staff that was a little bit taller than she was, in her hands and she ran. At the top of the staff was a dark blue medium sized orb held in place by three silver prongs. Her armor was made of the typical white Saiyan breastplate type armor that had a black undershirt and battle skirt that went down to her knees. Her white boots were silent as she ran; only hearing soft taps as her feet hit the polished floor. Her eyes were as dark as her hair and matching the shine of the orb on her staff. Her soft face was deceiving to all her enemies and even some allies. A tiny horizontal scar on her upper left cheek, just below her eye was all that marked her face.

She clicked her scouter again to see if her target was anywhere near her. It showed that she was right on track. She would be there in a matter of twenty or so seconds. Being a full blooded Saiyan and all that was still too long for her so she flew off. She was told before not to fly indoors but she didn't care at the moment. She had been worried for the past month and now she had finally closed in, she needed to be hasty about it.

She landed abruptly when she reached the medic ward. The doors slid open as she approached. She slowly walked in and looked at the men in the room. "Ah Adina, I was just about to call you." Said the doctor on her right. Her dark eyes traveled to the man in the long white robe. His lizard alien like skin shined in the light. "What happened to him?" she snapped.

"We don't know, young one. He landed here two days ago. He was on life support when we opened his pod."

"Who could have done this to him?" she asked. She looked around the room and studied if for a minute. "Wait, where is Nappa and Raditz?"

"I don't know Adina. They never returned." He replied. The girl known as Adina nodded in understanding before she walked up to the tank. Inside was a man. A man she had known to be her responsibility. Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, sat calmly in the tank filled with cool green water. She put her small hand on the cold glass as she stared at the Prince. She saw the cuts and bruises Vegeta had sustained were now disappearing. She let out a soft yet aggressive sigh as she closed her eyes and turned away. "He will be alright?"

"Yes he will, though he lost his tail." The alien doctor replied. Adina's eyes popped open. She turned her head to the doctor who nodded. She growled out loud and stood up straight again. "Tell me when he awakens. I want to talk to him."

"Of course Adina." The doctor said softly. Adina glanced back at Vegeta's still form in the tank before walking out and into her temporary quarters a couple of doors down. She sat down on the bed in the corner of her quarters. Taking off her armor and setting it aside, she crawled onto the middle of the bed and relaxed. Before she knew it she was asleep.

Back in the medical ward, Vegeta had awoken from his rejuvenation tank. The cool liquid had drained out before the door of the tank opened. He walked out looking around the room. "Welcome back Vegeta. You took quite a beating there." the doctor said as he handed Vegeta a white towel. The Prince wrapped it around his waist before stretching his upper body out. "We weren't able to reconstruct your tail."

"It's alright. I don't need it." He replied softly. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. The doctor came over to the tank and closed it shut. "Oh, Adina was in here about thirty minutes ago. She was looking for you. She told me to inform her when you awoke."

"She's here?" he asked.

"Indeed she is. She has been searching for you and your team for a month now." The doctor replied. "She asked where Nappa and Raditz were." The lizard doctor walked to his desk and clicked his computer system a couple times before continuing. "You've taught her well, Vegeta. She's learned to track quickly."

Vegeta didn't say anything just grunted as he walked out the door. The doctor called out to him. "She's in quarters 703." Vegeta did nothing to show that he acknowledged. He simply walked to the room. The door automatically silently slid open. When he entered he looked around the room. There he saw the small Saiyan girl sleeping form on the bed. He went over to the closet and got out a Saiyan combat suit. After he fully dressed and slipped on the chest armor, he grabbed a pair of boots and gloves and walked to the bed. He sat at the end and looked over at the girl. Her face was calm and still as she slept. She was no older than fourteen and still had child like qualities to her that showed more when she slept. Vegeta watched her closely. She had been injured for her breathing was irregular, almost as if she was struggling to breathe. Vegeta's gaze went to her tail, which calmly lay on her hip, twitching once in a while as she dreamt. A black tail. Only a mark of an elite classed Saiyan.

Vegeta nudged her foot a couple of times. "Hmm… I just fell asleep. What do you want?" she growled angrily as she was half asleep. Vegeta's smirk was missed by Adina as her eyes were closed. "Wake up." He responded. Hearing Vegeta's voice was all she needed. "Prince! You're awake!" she exclaimed as she bolted straight up. She quickly got off the bed and stood in front of him checking for any scars or unhealed injuries on his face or neck. Vegeta's eyes watched her as she turned his chin left and right. When she saw marks, her frame relaxed as she let go of him. But as soon as she did, she tensed up again. "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's none of your concern" he replied calmly. He put on his last boot before grabbing his gloves. Looking up at the girl he studied her. "Where did Frieza send you?"

"This boring planet. I swear he sends me on these really lame missions." she responded. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. "I conquered the planet in a day and when I came and reported back, he wasn't there, figures"

"Where is Frieza then?"

"No clue. Zarbon and Dodoria went with him though. Maybe someone here knows."

"Why didn't you follow him" Vegeta asked angrily as he fixed both his gloves. Adina raised her arm to her staff that was leaning on a wall to her right. It floated to her quickly before she caught it. She looked into the orb and cleaned it a little. "I felt your energy close by, Prince" she sighed. "Speaking of following, where is Nappa and Raditz?" she said as she looked up at Vegeta.

"Both dead." he responded. Adina looked shocked as he stood up and walked towards the door. "W-what? How did that happen?" she asked as she ran after him. They came out into the corridor and walked down the opposite direction of the medical ward. "Raditz was killed by his brother." Vegeta answered. "Nappa on the other hand, was killed by me."

Again Adina was shocked. "You killed Nappa? Why?"

"He was weak… and besides he was embarrassing me." Vegeta smirked. Adina a little uneasy about the news of her two fellow Saiyans being killed off. There weren't that many of them to begin with. "I see" Adina replied. "I… well… I mean… you wouldn't… you wouldn't do that to me would you, Prince?"

Vegeta didn't even spare her a glance. She figured that meant she was expendable. She sighed quietly to herself. She already knew it. She was expendable to Frieza, so why wouldn't' she be expendable to Prince Vegeta? He answered her a minute later. "Well you are the only female Saiyan…" Adina looked up surprised. He was toying with her now. "And I need someone to polish my armor and shine my boots." he smirked.

Adina stopped and crossed her arms. Vegeta continued walking a few more steps before he noticed Adina had stopped. He turned around to look at her. His smirk grew wider when he saw she was upset. "Prince, I am not your servant, nor am I your slave. I am your Guardian, your guidance. I don't have to listen or obey you Prince." she stated angrily. Vegeta's smirk disappeared. He growled and approached her. "You're nothing but a mere child, girl. You should listen to me or at least fear me. Otherwise you'd end up like Nappa."

Adina wasn't going to deny that she was afraid of him. Anyone in their right mind would be, but she stood her ground. "I don't care anymore Prince. I'm with you no matter what. If you choose to kill me, fine, so be it. Just know that you won't have anyone to watch your back."

Vegeta laughed. "You think I need you?"

"Oh no, Prince." she growled. "I _know_ you need me. My grandmother died for your father and mother-"

"And even that was a waste." he responded irritably.

Adina's angered disappeared and was replaced by sadness. "Frieza killed them all including my father, Vegeta. I never met any of them. My poor mother murdered when I was six by his brother. The only reason I was kept alive was because Frieza already claimed my hide. It was chance that I met you, Nappa, and Raditz." she said softly. Vegeta sensed the shift in her demeanor. His scowl deepened.

"Aww… what a sad story. I think I'm going to need a tissue" came a sarcastic remark from behind Vegeta. Both Saiyans looked over. Vegeta growled and glared at the alien. "Stay out of this Cui."

"I agree." Adina said. Cui just laughed at the both of them. "Adina, my child. I am touched by your story. I'm sure Frieza would love to hear it from your point of view." he laughed. Both Vegeta and Adina growled. "Shut up Cui. Leave before I make you into a purple pudding." Adina said.

"Oh not like you could little monkey." Cui said as he came closer to them. Vegeta stopped him by standing in his way. "Leave her alone before I turn you into pudding myself." he said calmly. "Come Adina. We're leaving." Vegeta said as he walked away. Adina came running after him, not taking her eyes off Cui.

They walked in silence as they passed the same guards Adina had when she first arrived. "Where are you going?" Adina asked a couple of minutes later.

"_We're_ going to Namek" Vegeta responded.

"We? I thought-" she slowly started but was interrupted by Vegeta. "You thought wrong." he replied softly. That was the end of that then. Adina knew the Prince well. She had known him since she was seven years old. Frieza had claimed her after his brother had murdered her mother. When she first met Vegeta she was Frieza's pet much like how the Prince was when he was her age, but with Vegeta's help she became what she was destined to be, a Saiyan Guardian. When he found out she was a Saiyan Guardian, he trained her and taught her everything he knew. He could use a guardian, not for the protection, but for Adina's power. He had told her to keep it a secret from Frieza and anyone he didn't trust. If Frieza got wind of what she was, he would kill her immediately.

"Why Namek? Wait, scratch that. What is Namek?" Adina said as she ran after Vegeta. He was on his way to his space pod. He didn't answer her until they reached the pod. "Namek is a planet about half a day's travel from here."

"Good to know, but why Namek?"

"Dragonballs" Vegeta said as he sat down. Adina crossed her arms as she thought about what he was talking about. Her head and eyes snapped at Vegeta. "You wanna wish for immortality, don't you?"

Vegeta smirked and looked up at the girl. She really did know him. "Get in."

Adina looked at the pod. There wasn't that much room, but being a small frame as Adina was there was enough room for her and Vegeta. She growled before she looked at her staff. She picked the orb off the top and threw the silver rod in the air. It vanished into dust. She held the orb close and got in, sitting on Vegeta's right. The pod door closed and Vegeta started the pod and they were off.

The first part of the trip was mostly silent. Vegeta's eyes were closed as Adina was busy with shining her orb. "You rub it anymore, it's going to crack." Vegeta responded. Adina chuckled. She looked over at Vegeta whose eyes were still closed. "Hey, you're not wearing your scouter?"

"I don't need it."

"How are we gunna find the Dragonballs then?"

"With that orb, but if you keep that up, we won't be able to use it." Vegeta said. He opened his eyes to see Adina looking down in the orb. "So have you learned to use it yet?"

"I've been concentrating on it and once I actually saw something in it, though it was blurry

"What did you see?"

"My mother." she said sadly. Her lips pulled up gently as she smiled. "It was her eyes."

"You need to stop thinking about her." Vegeta growled quietly. Adina shook her head. Vegeta's patience was thin naturally but Adina wasn't helping. "I won't, Prince. The Guardians of the past are open to me. Their knowledge is available to me through this. I need to learn how to tap into It." she said as she held it up in front of her.

"Well then it's about time you start tapping into it." Vegeta said. He set his head back and closed his eyes again. "We're gunna need it when we get there."

"I'll try Prince." she responded. Vegeta just grunted and fell silent. She figured he was just resting. In the mean time, Adina chose to follow his suggestion and concentrate on reading her orb. About an hour later she had been able to tap into it. She first tried to read small things, like where Namek was. When her orb showed her Namek, it also showed her something else. "Prince? Prince Vegeta wake up." she said softly. Vegeta groggily woke. He shook his head as he frowned when he saw it was only an hour he slept. "Why did you wake me girl?"

"I know where Frieza is."

"And why did you wake me up for this?" he growled. Adina looked up at Vegeta. He was glaring at her. She shook her head. "Frieza is on Namek." she said. The Prince's gaze softened a little. He looked outwards. Namek could be seen in the distance as a little green dot. He looked at the computer that estimated the time of arrival. _"An hour? That is too long of a wait." _Vegeta thought to himself. Adina was watching him closely. She didn't like the look on the Prince's face. "Can't you make this thing go any faster" he said annoyed.

"I can't do that, Prince. It's not within my powers to..." Adina said softly. Vegeta could tell she was ashamed of this. "… but I can see what he's up to." she said hopefully. Vegeta just grunted and looked closed his eyes again. "Well?"

"Uh oh yeah, hold on a minute. It takes some concentration you know?" she replied. Her hands hovered over the medium sized orb as she closed her eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowing more by the passing second. "… There! Look Vegeta!" she said happily. Vegeta opened one eye and looked over at her hands. The orb beneath them showed a picture of Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria, but there was something else about the picture. "Oh no…"

"Now what?" Vegeta said. He opened the other eye to stare at her. She glanced up at him. She silently wished that the pod was a little bigger because she knew Vegeta would be angry with the news she was going give him. "Uh, I think he's there for the Dragonballs."

"You think?" Vegeta yelled. Adina visibly shook at his voice. "Well?"

"He's already collected four of them, Prince." she said quietly. Vegeta let out a frustrated growl. He looked away from her and stared at Namek. They were approaching Namek in about ten minutes. Adina could feel his energy and anger rising. Before she knew what happened, Vegeta hit her. The hit was hard enough to cause her mouth to bleed, but soft enough so that he would send her out to space. "Find at least one of the Dragonballs before we get there. I want to find them as quickly as I can."

"Yes, Prince." she replied quietly. She didn't bother wiping the blood from her mouth as she concentrated on her orb again. Vegeta just stared outwards at Namek as he crossed his arms over his chest. He began tapping his fingers in annoyance. His patience was thing and Adina hoped to get there before she ended up like Nappa.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this. I really want feedback on this story because I've had this idea in my head for so long. Well you know what to do =) REVIEW! (Oh that rhymed lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The entrance of Namek was easy. The gravity on the planet was a little different than Earth's was. As the pod door opened, Vegeta was the first to emerge. He was looking around when Adina came out with her orb. She was still concentrating on finding a Dragonball. "Found one." she said. She looked up at Vegeta for a response. "Which way?"

"Follow me, Prince." she replied. Raising her right hand above her, she had called her staff once again. As the dust vanished, her staff fell into her open palm. The silver staff was cold when she touched it. Putting her orb between the silver prongs, she fixed it so that it wouldn't fall out. Once she was sure it was secure, she took off. Vegeta was hot on her trail.

Adina was upset, but wasn't going to let Vegeta see she was upset. Hitting her was rash, she knew it was, but he was angry. It's not like she didn't see it coming. Her mouth had finally stopped bleeding and there was a bruise forming now. But she wouldn't wipe the blood away. Not yet at least.

Vegeta was close on her tail. He knew she was angry. She sped up every time he gained speed on her. She wasn't taking much either. He didn't care though. She would forgive him, she always did. She was the only person who would put up with him though. Raditz or Nappa would just argue with him or end up fighting with him. Adina though, would listen to him when he vented. She never did anything to upset him on purpose, but being Vegeta, he would get angry at anything.

Adina felt that they were there when she saw the village below. She started descending then. Vegeta followed her down. When they landed, Namekians all came out of their dome like homes. Adina looked around. She had never seen a Namekian. Vegeta just smirked at them all. An older Namekian came towards them. "Hello strangers. Welcome to our village."

"Where is the Dragonball?" Vegeta asked impatiently. Adina didn't know if he was talking to her or them. She walked ahead of them all and raised her staff again. The orb started glowing when she pointed it to the left of her. "It's in there."

"Go get it." Vegeta replied. Adina did what she was told without a glance to Vegeta.

"Wait! What are you doing?" the elder asked as Adina passed him and his fellow villagers by.

"We need the Dragonballs" Adina said as she walked into the house. There was the Dragonball. It was almost half the size of her. This was the first time she had seen a Dragonball though. The three stars were darker orange than the rest of the giant orb. She put her staff under her arm as she lifted the Dragonball and walked out. When she came back out, she had seen Vegeta kill at least fifteen villagers. "Prince, is this it?" she asked, lifting it up in the air

"Yes, bring it here." he replied before turning his attention back to the now angry Namekians. "Now I'm happy to inform you that you are all going to die now." he smirked. With a flick of his wrist he blasted every one of the villagers with a medium size energy blast. When the smoke cleared, Adina walked up to him. She dropped the Dragonball at his feet. The ground cracked where it fell. Vegeta looked down at the Dragonball then at Adina. She had walked away from him and was focusing on the next one. He picked up the Dragonball and walked over to her. She was so focused on her own power that she didn't see him there. When she turned she ran right into him. "Damnit Prince!" she yelled, as she fell back. She huffed before finally wiping the now dry blood off her mouth. She did it now so Vegeta could see it and see why she was angry with him. He saw it and raised an eyebrow. He watched her get up and patted the dirt off her. "You were the one that ran into me, girl. Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" he snarled.

Adina's power was rising with Vegeta's as they glared at each other. Vegeta then smirked. "Who knew you would ever act like a Saiyan"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean. You know I am a Saiyan."

"Yes, but you never act like one. You're too soft." he chuckled.

"Oh hush! When push comes to shove, Vegeta I shove! I shove pretty hard. You found that out yourself when I was younger" she yelled back.

"If you want me to punch you again, all you had to do was ask." Vegeta growled. Adina stepped back a step. Her face darkened though.

Vegeta then realized something. His shoulders visibly relaxed. "Keep your power lever down. We don't want Frieza to know that we are here."

Adina was confused now. Weren't they about to go at it? Vegeta was a mystery to her at times. She calmed down a bit. "How can you sense my power level without a scouter?"

"A little trick I learned when I was on Earth." he replied. He was looking off to his right.

"Earth, Is that were you went." she concluded. Vegeta just nodded at her. He looked over to the horizon behind him. "Frieza is close." he muttered to himself. He looked over at Adina before flying upwards. "Come here." he said when he was about a hundred yards or so in the air. Adina looked up and blasted up towards him. "What is it, Prince?" she said calmly as she floated a few feet in front of him.

Vegeta could tell she was a lot calmer than she was a few seconds ago. He didn't know why but it bothered him when she was angry. It didn't suit her to be that way. She was always full of life, no matter how bad things were. Their life was horrible, Vegeta knew it, but Adina always made sure to keep his spirits up. At first he thought it was just annoying and that she was just being a child, but soon after it grew on him and he realized she was trying to make it better for him. He didn't understand why but never asked her.

"I am going to teach you something." he said back. He unfolded his arms and floated right in front of her. Adina was moving backwards because of the sudden intrusion in her personal space. "Stop moving." Vegeta ordered. Adina stopped and watching him carefully. Vegeta moved his hand towards her scouter and removed it. She was confused but watched what he was doing. She gasped when he crushed it. "Prince, what are you doing?"

"Shut up!" he said angrily. He tossed away the remainders of the scouter before turning back to her. He took her staff from her hands, rather roughly too. "Now, I want you to concentrate. I want you to try and find Frieza, since he is the biggest power." he said calmly.

Adina looked over at him like he was crazy but she nodded and tried. She closed her eyes and focused. Before she knew it she was feeling something in the back of her mind. She popped her eyes open to see one of Vegeta's eyebrows raised and his famous smirk on his lips. "Well?"

"I felt something. It felt like Frieza!" she said excitedly. Vegeta nodded. Adina smile grew wider. "How? Where did you learn that?"

"Earth." he replied. He handed her the silver staff.

"Hmm… I think we need to go to Earth." she happily. Vegeta shifted the Dragonball in his arm. "Let's find the other Dragonballs first. Then when I make my wish, we will head to Earth." he said with smile. Adina flexed her arms in excitement. "Yes!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Let's get a move on." he said as he blasted off. Adina followed soon after. They had been flying for ten minutes now. "Uh Vegeta?"

"What girl?"

"Someone is coming." she said. Vegeta looked over at her, and then looked down. She was right. He could feel someone coming towards him. He had sensed this energy before though. "It's too small to be Frieza or any of his men." he said more to himself than Adina. He looked back at Adina she was trying to sense who it was. He had to smile at that. She was always interested in learning new techniques and when she learned a new one, she used it until she mastered it.

Vegeta stopped when he realized who it was. Adina crashing into him. "Prince, don't stop like that without warning me."

"Hey, you ran into me, again." he huffed.

"Fine, why did you stop then?" she huffed back. Vegeta shook his head. "UGH! It's those Earthlings!"

"Earthlings?" Adina asked.

"Yes! What in the hell are they doing here."

"The Dragonballs, Prince." Adina said. Vegeta looked over at her. She was staring into her orb. "These Earthlings, one is bald the other is just a boy, yes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because they have a Dragonball." Adina said. She watched Vegeta closely. The last time she told him something he didn't want to hear, he hit her, so she watched him. He didn't move nor do anything. "Let's catch up to those two." he growled before flying off towards the two energies. Adina was hot on his trail.

A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Krillin and Gohan had been flying with their Namekian friend, Dende for thirty minutes now. They had just received the Dragonball "Hey Krillin?"

"Yeah Gohan?" the bald man answered. He was flying to the right of the half Saiyan.

"I think I sense someone coming." He said back. Krillin looked at him confused, but soon felt the tingle in the back of his head. "Yeah but I sense two powers coming."

"Yeah me too. Who do you think it is?"

"Well, it's too high to be anyone from Namek." Krillin said. Gohan and Dende nodded in agreement. "Let's hide somewhere and see who it is."

"Good idea Krillin." Gohan said. The little boy looked down at the planet. There were some mountainous terrains under them. "How about there?"

"Its gunna have to do Gohan. They're coming in fast." He replied. He led the other two down and in between two giant boulders. They decreased their power levels so they couldn't be detected.

Vegeta and Adina had finally closed in on them. "That's weird."

"What is?" Vegeta asked. Adina was looking at her orb. "The Dragonball stopped. I think they're hiding, Prince."

"Where?" Vegeta was getting angrier by the minute. Adina concentrated harder. "See the two boulders?"

"Of course I see them!" he yelled. Adina rolled her eyes at him. "Don't waste my time, kid!"

Down below Gohan, Krillin and Dende were patiently waiting. "I don't believe it! Look Gohan! It's Vegeta!"

"What? Why is he here?"

"I don't know, Gohan. But I don't want him to find us" Krillin said. Gohan nodded. Gohan looked more carefully. "Hey Krillin, whose that with Vegeta?"

"Uh hmm I don't know Gohan." Krillin answered. Their little Namekian friend was shaking like a leaf. His home planet was being taken over by aliens! Krillin saw this and put his hand on the small child. "Hey take it easy. They won't find us." He smiled.

"Oh really?" came a sly voice above them.

"Vegeta! W-what are y-you doing here?" Krillin and Gohan said in unison. Vegeta had a smirk on his face. "Me? Hmm that is a good question. Adina? What are we doing here?"

"Dragonballs" she replied. Adina flew closer to Vegeta. She stopped behind him looking down at the three weaklings. "_So this is what Earthlings look like._" She thought to herself as she looked over Krillin. Her eyes then moved to Gohan. There was something familiar about him. He looked like an Earthling but there was something about him she couldn't place her finger on. Vegeta glanced back at her as she came closer to him. He caught on. "He is half Saiyan."

"What? Are you serious?" she said shocked. So she and Vegeta weren't the only Saiyans left. "You said Raditz was killed by his brother. His brother is this half Saiyan's father?"

"Yes, now be quiet!" he ordered. Adina nodded. That made sense now. She focused on what was enfolding in front of her. "Give me the Dragonball" Vegeta growled.

"How did you find us anyway?"

"Oh that's an easy one" Adina piped in. She showed them her staff and then the orb on top of it. "With this" she pointed to the orb. The three of them stared up at her. She smirked at them. "Amazing isn't it?"

"Enough!" Vegeta interrupted. "Give me the Dragonball now" he growled. Krillin put Dende behind him. Gohan frowned and got into a fighting stance. "We found it first, Vegeta. It's ours!" he yelled.

Just as Vegeta was going to attack the little brat, Adina put her hand on the Prince's shoulder. "Prince, someone else is headed this way."

"Did your clown of a father come too, boy?" Vegeta spat. Gohan and Krillin both growled at him. Vegeta smirked at the two in front of him. Adina was the one who shook her head. "It's not a Saiyan, Prince."

Vegeta looked back at her. He then felt what she was sensed. "Dodoria." Vegeta growled out loud. He looked down at the Dragonball he had in his arm. "Adina, take the Dragonball and get out of here. I will deal with Dodoria alone."

"But Prince-"

"GO! I don't want to have to tell you twice, girl" he ordered. Adina looked stunned. Her guts were telling her to disobey, but her body was already leaving. _"Damn my stupid fear"_ she thought to herself. She nodded slowly and took the mystical ball out of Vegeta's hands. She looked down at the three males below her. "If you were smart, you should come with me. This won't be pretty." Adina said. Gohan looked over at Krillin and then Dende. They all nodded at each other. Adina looked back at the Prince. He was looking out to the sky. "Be careful Prince." Was all she said before she flew off. The others followed closely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey… uh... What's your name again?" Krillin asked. Adina looked back at them and gave them a small smile. "My name is Adina, how about you three?"

"I'm Krillin. This is Gohan and Dende." he replied. Adina nodded at them all. The bald one looked her over before his eyes fell on her tail. "So you're a Saiyan too?"

"Yup, I'm full blooded. I understand Gohan is half Saiyan."

"Yeah, my dad is a Saiyan or so we are told."

"Hmm, I knew you're uncle I guess." She said.

"I hate him." Gohan replied.

"Why? You hardly knew him?"

"He took me from my father and tried to kill him."

Adina chuckled a little bit. "Gohan I would kill to have any member of my family live." She replied sadly. Gohan looked at Krillin and then at Dende. He was a little confused. "But I thought Vegeta was your father?"

"Yeah same here." Krillin added. Adina looked at them like they grew two heads each. Then she suddenly laughed. When she calmed a bit down she shook her head. "Prince Vegeta isn't my father. He is my Royal charge."

"Really, that's a relief. You had us going for a second there."

"No, Vegeta is not my father, though he is some sort of my father figure. Don't tell him that though. Affection is sign of weakness in his eyes." Adina smiled.

"Yeah that sounds like Vegeta. By the way, what's a royal charge?" Krillin asked. Gohan nodded. Adina looked at Gohan. _"He couldn't be serious, could he?"_ she thought to herself. "Gohan, do you know nothing of your Saiyan heritage? Your father should have taught you all this?"

"Goku didn't know he was a Saiyan till his brother showed up." Krillin answered. "None of us knew what a Saiyan was now that you mention it."

"Goku?"

"Gohan's father," Krillin answered.

"Must be his earthling name, his Saiyan name is Kakkarot."

"Oh yeah I remember Vegeta saying that when he was on Earth." Krillin said.

"Well, his name is Goku. That's what we call him" Gohan said.

"Does he remember anything when he landed on Earth?"

"No, he was just a crazy kid. Well, he's still a crazy kid, just a big kid now" Krillin smiled. Gohan smiled as well. Adina though was shocked.

"This is not acceptable." She stated angrily. "I mean now more than ever, we surviving Saiyans need to make sure that we do not forget our fallen and our heritage." She said. Gohan felt his heart swell a little. He didn't know what it was nor did he understand it. Adina felt the change in him somehow. She smiled at the younger boy. "That's that Saiyan side" she said to him.

"But I'm an earthling."

"That's fine Gohan, but I want you to remember your Saiyan side as well." She told him. Gohan nodded slowly. Krillin watched the interaction. "So back to you, what is a Royal charge?" he asked.

"Oh, well a royal charge is the royal family and the members. Since Vegeta is the last of the royal members, he is in my care."

"So you protect him?"

"Yes, and guide him in his life and trails. He is my responsibility." She said. She thought of what she said. "Not like a child is to a parent…"

"But like a Guardian Angel." Gohan finished.

"Yes Gohan, exactly!" she said. Gohan smiled at her. He was thinking about her and how she was. "It's hard to believe you are a Saiyan." he said. Krillin was thinking the same thing.

Adina frowned at that. "How, you are not the first to say that to me"

"Well, it's just, you're really nice. Most Saiyans just kill because they can. You're just different, like Goku."

Adina knew they were right though. Vegeta had said the same thing to her many times before. It wasn't her way to be that way. When time called for aggressiveness, she did attack relentlessly. She would show them eventually. She had a feeling things were going to get worse as the day went on.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Back with Vegeta, he had killed Dodoria effortlessly. Adina had taken their Dragonball so he knew it was safe. He knew Frieza had some of the other ones so he decided to go after Frieza and see what was going on with him and his stupid crew. He took off in the direction Dodoria came.

He found a path of destruction as he flew. Dodoria had been busy doing Frieza's dirty work. Vegeta snarled when he sensed someone close by. "Zarbon." was all he had time to say when Zarbon was visible to his eyes. The tall mint green man stopped when he saw Vegeta. "What in the… what are you doing here Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked. _"Good thing Adina isn't here. She'd stop my fun." _He thought. Sure it wasn't true. She never stopped him from having fun, just what was unreasonable. Zarbon crossed his arms. He didn't have time for this. Frieza had sent him on a Dragonball hunt and knowing Frieza, well he knew his master didn't like to wait for anything. "Get out of my way-." Zarbon was stopped by a punch to the gut. Vegeta had thrown another to his jaw. The green warrior flew backwards a little before catching Vegeta's next attack.

Adina, Gohan, Krillin and Dende had been flying for a while now. Krillin was holding the Dragonball in his grip. Adina kept an eye on it at all times. She had to get it some way or another. Otherwise, Vegeta would have her head. "So where exactly are we going?" she asked them.

"To Guru's place" the Namekian child answered. This was the first time she had heard him talk. She nodded. "What are going to do there?"

"You'll see when we get there." He smiled back. Adina frowned a little. She looked down at the Dragonball in her hand. They were hiding something, of that she was certain of. She would definitely find out.

It was another ten minutes before they arrived at the so called Guru's place. When they landed Dende ran to a taller Namekian male. He looked to be strong from what Adina could see. He hugged the Namekian child before looking up at Gohan and Krillin. Adina was behind them watching the scene. "Nail," Dende exclaimed happily.

"Hey Dende, it's good to see you again." Nail said back. "These must be the ones Guru was talking about"

"Yeah, this is Krillin and that is Gohan" the child pointed out. Adina stayed still as she watched the taller Namekian. His eyes darted to her. He stared over her before frowning. "What about this one?"

"I am Adina"

"Are you with Frieza?" he asked calmly. Adina stared at him unscathed. "Is that a trick question?" she said. Gohan and Krillin smiled a little at her. She shrugged at them. "I don't know what to say really." She said at the Namekian. "I am under Frieza but not by choice." She said truthfully.

"Nail, you can trust her" Krillin piped in. "She's a good one." Nail didn't know what to say about this, but Guru's voice cut in. "Come inside my children"

"I'm guessing that was Guru" Adina said. Dende nodded at her. "Come hurry. He wants to see us all" the child said excitedly. "_Probably why he told us to come inside." _Adina thought. She shook her head and shifted her Dragonball to one side before following the others in. when she entered she was a little surprised at the Namekian called Guru. "Wow… he's uh huge to put it lightly." She said.

Guru was heard chuckling from his seat. "Come closer children. Let me get a good look at all of you."

Gohan looked over at Adina who was looking at him and then at Dende. Dende nodded to the two of them telling them that it was all right. Adina stepped first. She was curious who this giant Namekian was. "Ah Adina is it? I see great power in you. You are no ordinary Saiyan are you?"

"No sir. I am not. I am the last Saiyan Guardian."

"Hmm I see. I have heard much about your kind. I am sorry for your race. Your people were amazing to say the least."

"Yes, they were." She replied softly. The others watched the situation. Nail was being extra cautious about this. He didn't trust her, even if the others did. Dende walked up next to Guru. The giant Namekian smiled at him and put his hand on his head. "Dende my son, why don't you show Adina here where she can rest."

"Oh no sir, I'm not tired." She told him. "I must go check on Prince Vegeta soon."

"You care for him deeply, yes?" he asked

"Yes, sir I do. It's my job to."

"But you are a child, my dear. He should be watching out for you."

"He did, no he does. He does care, just has an odd way of showing it."

"I see. Come here and let me see" Guru said softly. Adina took a breath and stood underneath his other hand. He set it on her head and took a couple of breathes. In an instant Adina felt his power surge through her mind as he reached out for memories of Vegeta.

_Flashback…._

_ Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz had just come back from devastating another planet. Frieza Zarbon and Dodoria were waiting in the giant room in front of the ship when they came. "Lord Frieza, planet Iqimaro has been cleared for you." Vegeta spoke. Frieza was sitting in his floating chair with his back to them. "It took you two days for you monkeys to clear that planet, Vegeta… Zarbon?"_

_ "Yes, my lord." _

_ "How long would it have taken you to clear a planet like Iqimaro?" the evil creature asked. Vegeta looked up at him as he felt his blood boiling. Nappa and Raditz were both growling beside him. Then suddenly something caught the Prince's attention. There was a small tail showing at the side of Frieza's floating chair. "Nappa, Raditz, look over there. Are my eyes deceiving me or is that a Saiyan tail?" Vegeta said in a whisper so Frieza and his men couldn't hear them._

_ "It is Prince Vegeta… but… but how is that possible? We are the only Saiyan survivors!" Nappa replied under his breath. Raditz nodded as well. Vegeta didn't know what was going on. Another Saiyan was alive. He had to know who this one was and where did they come from. He watched as the tail swung around in the air as if it was blowing gently in the wind. When he looked closer he saw another thing that startled him. "It's black" he said shocked. Raditz and Nappa both gaped as they saw he was right. _

_ Frieza had noticed they were whispering amongst themselves. "What are you monkeys whispering about?" he said angrily. Zarbon and Dodoria were also frowning now. Deep down they were scared of the three Saiyans as they were an unpredictable race. Frieza had to make sure that none of them were conspiring against him and so he used his fear to keep them in their places. "Well?" he said_

_ "Nothing Lord Frieza…" Raditz replied. _

_ "Nothing huh?" Frieza said. He and his chair turned slowly to face them. It was then they saw who the tail had belonged to. A female child sat on the edge of Frieza's chair. She was definitely Saiyan with the black hair and matching eyes. The tip of her black tail swung from left to right in a cat manner. Frieza was petting her head slowly. Vegeta's gazed at frieze though his attention was on the child. Nappa being the obnoxious one growled loudly at Frieza. "Where did you find her?"_

_ Frieza smiled. So that was what they were whispering about. "Ah yes, this is my new pet."_

_ "Pet? She's a Saiyan!"_

_ "So what if she is a Saiyan. She and parents belonged to my brother Cooler. My brother has a shorter temper than I do so he wiped her mother out. I had disposed of her father long ago. They were definitely worthless. But I didn't have the heart to destroy this one. I've never seen such a precious thing. So I decided to keep her as my special pet." Frieza replied with a coy smile. _

_ Nappa and Raditz both stood up and balled their fists. Zarbon and Dodoria stood in front of Frieza. Vegeta shook his head slightly. So many things were racing thought his mind. "How did a Saiyan Guardian survive? My father's guardian was killed along with him." The Prince thought to himself. _

_ Vegeta looked over at the girl. Her big eyes watched the scene unfold. Her tiny arms were crossed as Frieza continued to pet her. She was bothered by it, Vegeta could tell. Frieza watched him the closest. His own smile widened as he thought of something. "Vegeta?"_

_ Vegeta was shaken out of his thoughts. "… Yes, Lord Frieza."_

_ "I want to you train her. Make her a part of your team. I will watch your progress closely for she will have her first missions in three months." The tyrant said with a smile. The child had instantly froze when Frieza had put his hand on her head. He then suddenly yanked her tail up. She yelped as she was being held by her tail. The pain from his tight grip and her weight pulling on her tail was excruciating. Before anyone knew it, Frieza had tossed the girl across the polished floor. She landed with a hard thud before she skidded all the way down to the three Saiyans. _

_ Just as she was about to hit Vegeta she sprung up and landed on her feet in a fight stance facing Frieza. Vegeta watched her as she stood up straight. Frieza wasn't impressed though. She slightly bowed to him before she turned to the three Saiyans. "I am Adina."_

_Raditz and Nappa looked down at her. She was no older than six. She looked as if she had been in a fight recently. Most likely Frieza or his two goons did it. "We will start tomorrow at dawn."_

_ "But Vegeta, I have a mission tomorrow." Nappa told him._

_ "So? Go on your mission. Raditz and I will start her training." Vegeta said back. "Excuse us lord Frieza. Come Nappa, Raditz." Vegeta said as he walked out of the room. Both male Saiyans turned and left as well. Adina looked over at Frieza before following the last of her race. _

_ They were all silent until they reached the outdoors. 'I can't believe those idiots!" Nappa exclaimed. Raditz nodded his head angrily. "How dare they mock us! Just wait till I get my hands on them." Raditz said. Vegeta turned to both of them, stopping them in their tracks. The girl was behind them all. His eyes fell on her as she stood there staring at the three of them. "Quiet you fool! We don't know where her loyalties lie." _

_ Vegeta stared at the little girl before smirking. "Well girl, do you know who I am?" he asked. Adina frowned as she thought about it. She cocked her head to the left and shook it. "No sir, I don't know who you are."_

_ Nappa growled behind her. He roughly grabbed the back of her neck and pushed down, making her fall to her knees. She protested but silenced when she felt the Saiyan's grip tighten. "Hear this and remember it. This…" he pointed, "Is Prince Vegeta! You're loyalty is to him and him alone. Is that understood?"_

_ "Of course! If he is Prince Vegeta, then it is my sole purpose to be loyal to him." Adina said back. Nappa had been pushing her neck so much she was now looking at their feet with her hands on the ground._

_ "Nappa, let her go. I do not need to you to defend me." Vegeta spat. He immediately let the girl go. She let out a sigh and stood up. From what Vegeta gathered, she was used to this type of treatment. She wasn't shaken up with fear and she wasn't afraid of what they could do to her. He watched her brush herself off before walking closer to her. She shot her eyes up at him. Black orbs met Vegeta's black orbs. "Do you know what I am?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She said it with a gentleness that Vegeta had only heard back on his home world. "You are a Saiyan Guardian, yes?"_

_ "That is correct." Adina answered. _

_ "Good. Does anyone else know about you?"_

_ "If you mean the fact that I am a guardian, then no. Just you three."_

_ "But how?" Raditz asked. "I mean, the black tail should have given it away."_

_ "Yeah Vegeta, Raditz has a point." Nappa said. _

_ "Well girl, do you have an explanation for that one?" Vegeta asked. Adina nodded her head. "Yes Prince, I do. My mother was first sent to Frieza then to his brother when she was young. My birth was unknown to Frieza at the time. His brother, Cooler doesn't know what a Saiyan Guardian is so he just thought that the black tail was a female trait."_

_ "You said your mother was Frieza's first. How did he not know of your mother's status?" _

_ "She cut her tail off, Prince." Adina replied. Vegeta didn't say anything. Adina could hear Nappa and Raditz behind her gaping in shock. Vegeta grunted then turned around. "Very well, you will train with me and you will not tell Frieza what goes on between us, yes?"_

_ "Yes, of course, Prince. Saiyan matters stay within the Saiyan people." she replied. Vegeta smirked. He was impressed to say the least. "Your mother has taught you well I see."_

_ "Yes sire. She did her best to prepare me for what might lay ahead of us."_

_ "Good, that means I do not have to waste my time teaching you the basics either."_

_ "No, Prince." Adina said. Vegeta then walked off. Adina scurried off after him with Nappa and Raditz following afterwards. They both had the idea that a child would do them more harm than good, but they didn't know where Vegeta stood on the matter. They would figure something out and talk to him when they got the chance…_

**Present…**

Guru took his hand off Adina's head. "Hmm you have had a hard past I see. Too hard for a child of your manner."

"Lemme guess, I'm much too kind to be a Saiyan." Adina said. Guru merely chuckled. "I thought so."

"It's not a bad thing, Adina." Krillin said.

"Yeah, it's no fun being bad all the time" Gohan added.

"Are you kidding me? You should see how happy Vegeta gets when goes on a killing spree."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Vegeta does like hurting others." Gohan said. Krillin and Dende chuckled a little. Guru watched the younglings closely. There was something about Gohan that he sensed. "Gohan, come here son."

Gohan looked at the big Namekian. "Uh sure…" he said before he walked over to Guru.

"Relax my son. I have sensed amazing powers in you."

"You have? Please Guru, you must help me, otherwise I won't be able to fulfill my mission." Gohan pleaded.

"Calm down Gohan. I will unleash your power when you calm yourself." Guru said. Gohan visibly relaxed. He was a little nervous though. Guru sensed it and placed his gigantic hand on the demi Saiyans head. Suddenly a surge of power was felt by everyone in the room. Gohan's eyes widened as he felt his power grow.

When Guru lifted his hand he let out a tired breath. "Guru, are you all right?" Dende asked. Nail was at Guru's side in a heartbeat. "Yes little one, these Saiyans really are a special breed. They took a lot out of me."

"Sorry about that Guru" Gohan said softly.

"No need to be sorry, Gohan. It was my pleasure." Guru replied. He sat back and rest his head on the back of his chair and took a deep breath. Nail turned to the others. "Let's go outside and let Guru rest, yeah?"

"That would be a good idea, since he's already sleeping" Adina added. Everyone looked at the Namekian elder. "Come on" Adina said.

~Alright this chapter is longer than the last two. Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review =)~


	6. Chapter 6

When everyone was outside Adina looked to the skies. Krillin noticed her worried look. "Adina, what it?"

"You know, I'm getting worried about Vegeta. He should have been here by now." she replied.

"He's a big boy Adina. I'm sure he's fine."

"No Krillin something is wrong. I can feel it." she said as she shook her head. She looked over at the two earthlings.

Before she could say anything to them, Vegeta's voice came screaming in her head. _"Adina! Where in the hell are you?"_

_ "Prince? What is it? What has happened to you?" _

_ "Zarbon happened. I am in Frieza's ship. Get your tail over here now!" _

_ "I'll be right there Prince."_ Adina replied. Her focus then changed to the others. "Adina, are you alright?" Gohan asked.

"What, oh yeah, I'm fine Gohan. Vegeta just yelled at me."

"What? Vegeta's here?" Krillin said. He was visibly shaking in his boots. Adina chuckled. "No Krillin. He's on Frieza's ship. I gotta go now though. He wants me there."

"But how did he talk to you, if he's on the other side of the planet?"

"I have telepathy… kind of."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Saiyans can connect a telepathic link with their Saiyan guardians. I just establish them." Adina said. She put her Dragonball down before fixing her armor. She picked it up and smiled at the boys.

"Well I'm off. It was nice meeting all of you… and Gohan remember what I said about us Saiyans. We must stick together now more than ever"

"Yeah, I remember. Can I use the telepathy too?"

"Of course, as long as you have Saiyan blood flowing through your veins, you have the power to do so." she smiled. She waved to all of them before taking off. Vegeta wasn't a patient person and she needed to make up for lost time.

It took nearly an hour to get to where Frieza's ship. She searched for any powerful power levels near the ship. There weren't any except Vegeta's. _"He's in the Medical ward… again. Damnit Prince!" _she thought to herself. As if Vegeta could hear her, his voice ran though her head.

_"Where are you girl? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"_

_ "I'm outside the ship, Prince Vegeta. I'll be there shortly as soon as I'm sure no one will see me coming." _she said back to him. She flew down to one of the windows of the ship. There were only guards from what she could tell. She looked for a door. When she found one she flew towards it, but stopped when she realized she still had a Dragonball. She thought for a second before looking at the water near the ship. _"I could hide it here, that way Frieza wouldn't know where it is._" she said to herself. She walked over to the bank of the water and dropped the magical ball into the water's depths.

Adina then flew to the ships door and down its corridors, careful not to be spotted by one of Frieza's men. When she found the medical bay, she landed on the floor and walked through the door carefully. When she was sure there was no one in the room, she looked for Vegeta. She found him in a rejuvenation tank in the far corner of the room. She ran up to the tank and put her hands on the small window. Vegeta's eyes were closed and his hair was moving with the liquid in the tank. Adina slowly and softly tapped the glass window. She watched as Vegeta's eyes fluttered before they slowly opened. His dark black orbs hazy before they focused on the girls face outside the tank. Adina gave him a small smile. She looked down at the gauges of the tank. Vegeta's time wasn't up just yet.

Adina heard voices outside the room. She looked back into the tank and at Vegeta. _"What is it?"_

_ "Zarbon and some men are coming." _

_ "Hide… and keep your power level down" _she heard him say as she looked for a hiding spot. Vegeta closed his eyes and pretended he was still unconscious. Just as Adina found a hiding spot, Zarbon and three men walked into the room. She watched as Zarbon walked up to Vegeta's tank. Tapping the glass, Zarbon frowned.

"The monkey isn't awake yet…" he growled "…and lord Frieza is waiting for me. Damn you Vegeta!" the green warrior growled. He marched towards the door quickly. Adina watched him with careful eyes. Zarbon could feel something in the room. He stopped and turned around. Adina's eyes widened. She concentrated on lowering her power level like Vegeta had taught her. Zarbon walked back to Vegeta's tank. Zarbon looked around the room, looking for anything out of place. He huffed and turned around quickly exiting the room.

Adina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. When she felt the energies fade away, she stood up and walked to Vegeta's tank. When he sensed she was there, he slowly opened his eyes again with his famous scowl on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it Prince?" she said out loud.

_"How much longer?"_

_ "Uh, looks to be about another ten minutes."_

_ "Fine, go get me some new armor." _Vegeta thought as he closed his eyes again. Adina nodded in silence. She looked at her staff in her hand before setting it aside by Vegeta's tank. "Be right back then" she said before she took off.

Adina carefully and quietly ran around to the other side of the ship where the armor was kept. She never figured out why Frieza and his men wore Saiyan armor if they hated the race in the first place. She grabbed a pair of boots and gloves before getting the rest of the outfit.

When Adina reached the medical room and walked in. Vegeta had just emerged from the rejuvenation tank. His armor was all tattered and broken. He took his old chest armor off before noticing Adina.

"What in the? How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here, Prince." Adina replied.

Vegeta shook his head for a minute. "You don't have to hide your power level from me."

"You sure, I don't want to be killed." She chuckled.

"Just hand me my armor!" Vegeta growled. "I don't have time for your childish behavior."

Adina growled and tossed the Prince his armor. He caught it and began to undress. Adina turned and walked outside. She sighed as she walked to the closest ship door. She wanted to go get the Dragonball she had hid. When she reached the water bank Vegeta had come up behind her with Adina's staff.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting our Dragonball. I'll be right back."

"Where did you hide it?"

"In the water." she replied as she dived into the water head first. When she resurfaced Vegeta was in the air facing away from the ship.

"Damn Frieza!" he growled. Adina joined him soon, with the Dragonball in her arms.

"Prince, what is it?"

"Frieza, he's sent the Ginyu Force."

"Oh," Adina said. "I've never met them though."

"They're a bunch of idiot if you ask me, dancing around like fools."

"Then why should we be worried?"

"Because, they are Frieza's elite force." Vegeta replied. "Come on, we need to find those medaling Earthlings."

"Lead the way." she said. Vegeta was about to fly off but realized he was still holding her staff.

"Here, give me the Dragonball." Adina switched it for her staff. "Don't leave that thing everywhere."

"Yes Prince, it was my mistake." Adina smiled. The Prince growled before flying off. Adina followed right after him.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Gohan and Krillin had met up with Bulma again. They were both getting an earful from her. The three some were soon interrupted by Zarbon. As predicted he went on about himself. He then noticed the Dragonball Gohan was holding.

"Give me the ball, boy!"

"Not in your life, Zarbon!" Vegeta's voice came from the sky. He and Adina had showed up soon after he did. Luckily for them, they came after he was going on about himself. Vegeta killed Zarbon with ease but his victory was cut short by the arrival of the Ginyu force. They decided to take the fight somewhere else, away from mountains and rough rubble.

They battled mercilessly. Vegeta had killed Guildo, the smallest of the Ginyu force before he could kill Gohan or Krillin. He made Adina watch from the sidelines. This was typical with Vegeta. He never wanted her to fight for some odd reason. It angered her to no ends that she couldn't fight alongside with them, but Vegeta gave his order and she obeyed. Her mother would have scolded her if she was here.

"_What are the three rules of a Guardian?" her mother asked a young Adina. The little Saiyan child looked up in thought. "First rule: Always protect your Prince."_

_ "Good, the second?"_

_ "Second rule: Never spoil the Prince."_

_ "Excellent and the third"_

_ "Uh, Third rule is,"_

_ "Is, do what's right no matter what anyone thinks." her mother smiled. _

Adina smiled at the memory. "Yes, mother would have my head if she saw this." she said to herself. She watched as the biggest member of the force stepped forward. He was an awkward creature to say the least. He seemed dumb to the core, but she soon found out that it was all a cover.

Vegeta was being pounded by the big man but every time she stood up and took a step towards the battle, Vegeta's voice came into her head.

"_Don't even think about it. Stay where you are._"

She merely growled and sat back down. Her face contorted in pain every time the Prince took a hit. The big man threw Vegeta down as if he was a doll, making a crater in the ground in front of her. She stood up instantly and ran to the crater. Vegeta was trying to stand up. His shoulder was injured. He held it with his other arm.

"Prince…"

"Stay back!" he ordered. Vegeta's eyes were fixated at the man above them. He knew he was about to attack them. Adina saw it as well. Vegeta wouldn't survive this attack. She looked over at Gohan and Krillin. They were still tired from their battle earlier. She shook her head. Making her staff vanish again, she ran and jumped into the crater.

"Girl, what in the world do you think you are doing?" she heard Vegeta yell. She ignored him and focused on the attack above them. The man had charged and fired an energy blast at them. Adina stood her ground though. She focused all her energy, closing her eyes in the process. A transparent dome formed around her and Vegeta.

"It won't hold, Adina!" he yelled.

"Prince, with all due respect, shut up!" she said frustrated.

Racoome's attack came at full force, but the barrier that Adina put up was still standing after the blast detonated. When the dust and smoke cleared, Adina was still standing as well as Vegeta and the barrier. Adina's barrier fell. She wasn't standing up straight anymore though. Her stance was a little off.

"You wasted all your energy." Vegeta said behind her. Adina growled at the Prince.

"He doesn't know that, Prince. I would appreciate it if you didn't blurt it out." she replied.

Vegeta just turned his attention to the big Ginyu warrior. "He's coming."

"You're injured. Stay put, no wait scratch that. Go stay with Gohan and Krillin. I'm fighting him alone." she said. Vegeta was protesting, cursing and ordering her to come back, but she wouldn't have it. She was fighting whether he liked it or not. She got out of the crater and flew into the air where Racoome was floating.

"All right, you're mine" she said as she floated over till she was right in front of Racoome. He just laughed her off.

"Go back to your mommy, little girl. This is between Vegeta and me."

"It's Vegeta and I you nub-nut" she growled. "Whatever problem you have with him, you take up with me now."

"Nub-nut, huh? Well, I have no problems with hitting you, but don't say I didn't warn you" he bellowed.

"Here I will make it easier on you since it seems you have a problem with understanding things." Adina smiled. Racoome was stupid, but he knew when he was being insulted. Adina caught the glint in the bigger man's eyes.

"Oh did I strike a nerve, big man?"

"You'll pay for that, monkey!" he yelled. Adina smirked to herself.

_ "Atta boy!" _she thought to herself. Adina knew she was a lot faster than other warriors due to the Guardian power she possessed. She had the power of teleportation. While she was looking for a missing Vegeta throughout the galaxy, she had discovered the ability by sheer luck. In her anger, she had teleported from one planet to another unconsciously. When she realized what had happened, she had practiced a couple more times, till she got the full hang of it. She knew she would be able to teleport here on the battle field though Vegeta would probably kill her if she didn't die here. She hadn't told him about what she had discovered about herself.

Vegeta had crawled out of the small crater. Krillin and Gohan had made their ways to where Vegeta had dropped himself to the ground, his eyes never leaving Adina and Racoome. He thought this was a mistake, but if he interfered, he would surely die because of his already endured injuries, so he would be no help to her. She was on her own. _"That insolent little brat!" _Vegeta screamed in this head.

Adina heard him in her own head and she frowned. She then saw Racoome coming fist first at her. She gave him a smirk and vanished before his eyes. Racoome stopped dead in his tracks. Back on the ground, Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan were all stunned.

"Where did she go?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know, Krillin. She just disappeared." Gohan answered him. His eyes were darting everywhere in the sky above them, looking for the Saiyan girl. Vegeta was doing the same. She had completely vanished.

"Where in the hell did she go?" Vegeta said to himself.

Racoome was also looking. He then felt a heavy blow to the back of his and neck, causing the big man to plummet towards the ground. He crashed a couple of yards from where Vegeta and the others were. After the smoke had cleared, Vegeta's eyes went straight up to Adina. She was hovering in the air where Racoome had just been. "_How did she do that?"_

_ "I'll tell you later." _She said in his head. Her attention however was on a rising Racoome.

"Wow, that was fun." he said as he brushed the dirt off himself. He flew back into the air without another word and flew right at Adina. She smiled at him and vanished once again, but this time she reappeared on the ground next to the others.

"Your fast, but I'm faster." she yelled at him.

She teleported a couple of more times, but slowly it was taking a toll on her. She hadn't gotten the full hang of it and it had cost her because she was a little too slow guessing the next attack. Racoome caught her by the legs and swung her around before tossing her to the ground. She landed near the rest of the Ginyu force.

"Finish her off already, Racoome. You're wasting time." Jeice, the red skinned and white haired warrior said.

"Got it," Racoome answered. He looked over at Adina who was shaking as she was getting up. Her left arm had begun bleeding. It was useless to her now. She looked up at the sky just in time to see punch come at her face. It made her fly over the land and skid to the bank edge. Gohan and Krillin watched in horror as Adina was beaten senseless.

"Gohan, get Adina out of there, I'll try and slow the big man down."

"Got it," Gohan said. They waited for Racoome's next attack before heading towards Adina. Gohan flew as fast as he could to Adina. He moved her out of the way as Krillin hit Racoome with some energy blasts from above. When Gohan and Adina were cleared out of the way, Krillin began his assault on Racoome. Gohan looked Adina over. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, her armor torn and shattered. She was semi conscious when Gohan moved her.

"Man, she's in bad shape." Gohan said. He heard Krillin scream from above before he hit the ground. Racoome then jumped on his back, breaking it in the process. Gohan yelled after him and flew over to attack Racoome. That was all Adina remembered before sound and sight faded. Vegeta noticed the drop in energy level and looked over at the girl. She was unconscious now.

Gohan had fought a brave fight but was still beaten by Racoome in the end. The big man had kicked Gohan in the neck. It broke like a twig, leaving Gohan paralyzed. Just when Vegeta thought this was the end, a familiar power level approached them all.

A/N: Well there's the next update. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review =)


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Goku had finally arrived on Namek. He was a lot stronger than any of them realized. He came and tossed Racoome out of the way before going over to Gohan and giving him a Senzu bean. His son popped right up after swallowing the bean, as if nothing happened. Krillin was next followed by a reluctant Vegeta. Goku's attention then went to Adina. He walked over to where her body was and kneeled down to her. She was beaten pretty badly. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Adina, dad." Gohan answered. "She's a Saiyan like you and Vegeta."

"That's amazing. I thought Vegeta and I were the last ones left. She's young too."

"She's a couple years older than me."

"I'll say." Goku replied. He took out a Senzu bean and put it in her mouth. He used his thumb to push it into her throat. He made her chew it and then swallow. Her eyes fluttered a couple of seconds later. She slowly opened them and looked up at Goku. He gave her a smile.

"Hi there."

"You must be Kakkarot." she replied with a croak. Her mouth was a little dry at the moment.

"That's what some call me, yes." he chuckled. He watched her sit up.

"What happened? Where is the Ginyu force?" she asked quickly.

"They're still there, Adina. That big man beat all of us." Krillin said as he helped her stand. She was a little wobbly with her legs, but it soon passed. Her attention went to Vegeta.

"Prince, are you all right?" She said as she walked over to him. Vegeta just grunted as he watched the rest of the Ginyu Force. Burter and Jeice, the blue and red alien warriors were both gaping at them.

"What was that you gave us, Kakkarot?"

"It's called a Senzu bean. They possess healing powers."

"Where did you get them from?" she asked.

Goku smiled. "We have someone grow them on Earth."

"Again, Earth," Adina said. She turned her attention to Vegeta.

"We are definitely going to Earth, Prince." she smiled. The Prince scowled and merely grunted at the young Saiyan. He turned his attention to the battle field.

"So Kakkarot, how do you plan on defeating them?"

"Just leave everything to me, Vegeta. I'll handle them." the happy Saiyan replied. Adina watched, astonished at the Saiyan's mood.

"Prince, he's insane. He'll surely be pummeled like we did." Vegeta glared at her but said nothing. He then turned his attention to Goku.

"He is known for his unpredictable nature. Let us see how much he has changed since our battle on Earth." he replied.

"Battle on Earth?" Adina repeated. She also turned her attention to Goku. Her eyes went wide when she realized what Vegeta was talking about.

"He was the one who put you in the rejuvenation tank in the first place, wasn't he?" She didn't need a reply. She knew what the blaze in Vegeta's eyes meant. She blinked a couple of times and turned back to Goku and the Ginyu Force.

Goku had defeated the Racoome easily. Burter and Jeice had also interjected but also lost quickly. All three of them lay unconsciously around Goku. His spectators, Vegeta, Krillin, his son Gohan, and Adina were all standing not too far away, stunned at not only Goku and his calm manner but his new power as well. Of course, Adina was new to this man, but still she had to admit he was impressive.

She watched as Gohan ran to his father, who picked him up and set him on his left shoulder. They both smiled and laughed at one another. The other earthling ran up to his long time best friend. She was too engrossed in the scene to notice Vegeta take to the air. The Prince then dove at Burter and crushed his windpipe, killing the warrior instantly. Everyone was taken by surprise from the sudden attack from Vegeta.

"Prince, what are you doing?" Adina said as she came running to him. Vegeta ignored her and turned to Racoome with a palm aimed at him. They all saw and felt Vegeta's blast as he smoldered the big warrior in to ashes. Jeice the last member to feel Goku's new power was awake and off in the sky before any of them could see him disappear.

"Yeah Vegeta, what are you doing? They weren't a threat to us anymore. They couldn't even defend themselves." Goku said as he came to Vegeta. The Prince snarled and spat saliva to his left.

"Open your eyes, Kakkarot!" he growled. "They would have not returned your mercy. "Adina nodded her head as Goku looked over at her.

"He's right Kakkarot. Frieza has the most ruthless men making up his armadas. The Ginyu Force is his elite force. Just think of the things they would have done, if Prince Vegeta hadn't done that."

"I don't need you defending me, girl." Vegeta snarled at her. She sighed and turned away from him. Vegeta took off to the sky again. Adina turned to watch him fly off. Krillin was the first one to say something.

"Man, what a jerk."

"You said it, Krillin." Gohan said. Goku walked over to Adina and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be back."

"Later rather than sooner, I hope." Adina replied. Everyone was surprised at her response.

"I thought you like Vegeta?" Gohan said.

Adina smiled at the half Saiyan. "I do Gohan, but he gets even on my nerves sometimes."

"Well, he is quite a character Adina. He's got mood swings that I have never seen before." Goku said.

"You have no idea, Kakkarot." was all she said. She turned to look up at the other Saiyan.

"What are you going to do now? Jeice has probably run off to find either Ginyu or Frieza by now."

"I'll handle Ginyu alone. I want you three to find the rest of the Dragonballs then go find Bulma."

Adina looked at Goku like he was crazy. "Who is Bulma and why do I have to go with them?"

"Bulma is a friend of ours who is somewhere lost on this planet. As for you, I want you to be safe, Adina. Vegeta is who knows where, so that puts me in charge. Now go, I'll be fine" he smiled.

Adina was again shocked. This Saiyan was absolutely insane to believe. Here he was, with all the strength in the galaxy and he was worried about them. Adina had never met anyone like this, nevertheless a Saiyan. All she could do was smile and nod. She ran to where she had left the Dragonballs. She picked one up and Krillin their ball. She grabbed the three-star ball and turned to the Earthlings. She walked over to where Gohan and Krillin were waiting for her.

"If you need me Kakkarot, all you have to do is call" she smiled. She took off to the air with Krillin following her. Gohan looked at his father before running to him. He embraced his father's waist before looking up at him.

"She can hear your thoughts when you call her. Please ask for help when you need it dad. I'll be there with her" he said. Goku looked down at his child and smiled.

"I will Gohan, now go or you'll lose them" he said as he ruffled the boy's hair. Gohan giggled before dashing off and taking to the air. Goku watched his son take off before turning to the battlefield. He had to find Ginyu. To find Ginyu, means he could find Frieza.


End file.
